


同你坠落

by 阿水变身 (huala)



Series: 【ohmnan】 [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Thai Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, ohmnan, on, 复仇, 小明星 - Freeform, 校园, 泰迪南农, 泰迪攻, 现实向, 陈炳林
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huala/pseuds/%E9%98%BF%E6%B0%B4%E5%8F%98%E8%BA%AB
Summary: 南农要毁了陈炳林。为什么？因为陈炳林欠他的，至少他自己这么认为。
Relationships: Ohm Pawat Chittsawangdee/Nanon Korapat Kirdpan
Series: 【ohmnan】 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053014
Kudos: 3





	同你坠落

**Author's Note:**

> 【脑嗨产物，勿上升真人！！！除了名字，其他都是脑嗨！！勿当真！勿当真勿当真！入坑不久，描写不妥当的地方希望大家指出来。  
> Ps：太子爷的中文名我直接用的南农，随意写的，不要较真，理解精神就好……  
> PPs：更新特别不定时，篇幅未定，车技不好，凑合看】

  
南农要毁了陈炳林。  
为什么？  
因为陈炳林欠他的，至少他自己这么认为。  
  
【一】  
公司酒会上，陈炳林看着醉倒的南农，脸色冷下来，手里拿着酒杯晃了晃，冰块撞击着玻璃壁发出悦耳的声音，陈炳林深深地吸了一口气。  
陈炳林还记得这些日子受了南农多少明里暗里的打压、刁难，他原来能理解南农对自己的怨恨，同时加上南农年纪比自己小些不懂事，本打算不与南农计较、安稳等到与经纪公司的合约期满就解约，但是现在，南农有些欺人太甚，他突然想看看这个太子爷发疯的样子。  
而且，他也觉得，是时候让南农知道，要想毁了自己，只有……与他一同坠入地狱。  
  
待陈炳林把醉得不省人事的南农带回房间时已经是凌晨一点。  
南农被陈炳林丢进浴缸里，冰凉的洗澡水让南农找回了一丝清醒，当他抬眼看到居高临下的陈炳林时，第一反应竟是给他一拳。  
可是拳头还没有落下来，陈炳林就把他按回了浴缸里。  
“陈炳林，嗝~”  
“怎么，你还想做什么？”陈炳林倚着浴室门，看着渐渐消去气焰的南农。  
“冷，我要出去！”说着，南农就从浴缸里爬了出来，还穿着衣服的他，弄了一地水。  
刚走出两步，就见南农脚步一斜，好巧不巧栽到陈炳林怀里。  
南农扑了陈炳林一身洗澡水。  
浑身酒气，脸色被酒精熏得通红的南农，抬着醉汪汪的眼睛看着陈炳林。  
陈炳林捞着他的腰，让南农不至于摔倒，谁知南农攥着拳头朝着陈炳林的脸就挥了下去。  
陈炳林被打得一趔趄，然后就听“啪”得一声，南农自己也还是摔到了地上。  
因为这一拳，陈炳林压下的怒意一下子就窜到了头顶：“南农！你欺人太甚！”  
谁知趴在地上的南农弓着身子笑了出来：“哈哈哈哈，欺负你、我就欺负你怎么了？陈炳林，你要觉得荣幸——”  
未等南农说完，陈炳林就把地上的南农拖到了床上。  
南农摔得迷迷糊糊的，加上酒精作用，之前因为冷水恢复的神志再一次变得迷离，他扒拉着陈炳林，嘴里断断续续道：“你他妈、他妈干嘛！”  
“你不是要弄垮我吗？”陈炳林眼底渐红，压着怒火，修长的手指捏着南农的下巴：“我给你这个机会。”  
陈炳林的吻落下，吻得南农喘不上气，大张着嘴，推着压在自己身上的那个人。  
陈炳林觉得头胀，南农越挣扎，自己心底隐藏的野兽咆哮得越嚣张。  
撕开南农的衬衫，光洁紧实、独属于男性的胸膛袒露在陈炳林眼前，他的眼彻底红了，小腹里的那团火被点燃。  
南农大口呼吸着，终于结束的吻让他觉得哪里有些不对劲，他抬起胳膊捂着自己的眼睛，他觉得有些晕，他要缓缓。  
不稍片刻，脱去上衣的陈炳林再次压了过来，南农彻底惊觉，他瞪大着眼睛，仿佛看见了野兽般，同时又觉得愤怒：“陈炳林？我是男的！”  
不听南农说什么，陈炳林直接大手一抬就把南农两个手腕握在手里，压在床上，让南农的手动弹不得。  
南农看着陈炳林的样子，咽了一口口水，是气愤和无法想象的某种恐惧。  
湿漉漉的裤子被陈炳林脱下，南农浑身一僵：“你别告诉我你要！艹！陈炳林！”  
“太子爷，你要知道，有些时候我也是会生气的，生气了当然要发泄。”陈炳林说着，另一只自由的手从旁边抽屉掏出一瓶润滑液，看见那瓶蓝色的东西，南农的太阳穴突突得跳着：“喜欢薄荷味吗？”  
“艹！我喜欢个屁，你放开我！我告诉你，你要是敢动我，你他妈别想活！陈炳林，你听见了吗！”南农叫道。  
谁知，就在南农目眦欲裂不顾及自己形象的时候，那瓶润滑液被陈炳林倒在他的小腹上，冰凉的感觉让南农的脑子彻底“嗡”得一声炸了。  
想到自己一会儿可能被开苞，南农觉得天旋地转，口齿都变得有些不清楚了。  
“你、你、艹、你……”  
陈炳林的手掌沾着润滑液在南农下体揉捏：“太子爷，不要急。”  
南农的瞳孔一缩，随后，陈炳林就吻了下来，南农一边挣扎一边撇过脸，陈炳林的吻落在他的耳边，牙齿咬着他的耳垂，热气湿滑的感觉横冲直撞地来到他面前，陈炳林的手掌盖在南农的分身上套弄，那瞬间，南农觉得要疯了。  
因为他竟然有了感觉。  
小腹里蠢蠢欲动的欲望刺激着他的神经，他从没想过自己有天竟然会被陈炳林，一个男人玩得起了反应。  
感觉到手里南农的分身逐渐抬头，陈炳林不屑地轻哼一声。  
这一声轻哼落在南农耳朵里，随后就见他全身的皮肤都滚烫泛起红来。  
是羞愧、是愤怒、是欲望、是许许多多表达不清楚的东西让南农红了身。  
陈炳林看着他，吻从耳垂转移到胸前两粒颤动的粉嫩乳头上。  
陈炳林的手套弄的频率逐渐加快，他的舌头和齿尖蹂躏着某人的敏感部分。  
南农的呼吸有些变了，变得紊乱和粗重。  
他死死咬着牙，试图压抑住自己的声音。  
看到南农的眼神变得迷离，陈炳林的动作更加粗鲁起来。  
南农的体表浮出一层薄汗，粉里透红的肉体这样看着让人涌出一种想要凌虐的想法。  
陈炳林的舌头刺激着南农胸前的敏感点，用力地吮吸，在光洁的身体上留下大片青紫吻痕，他感觉到南农的身体逐渐放松下来。  
南农此刻忘记了思考和挣扎，他只觉得套弄自己分身的那只手既陌生又让他无法自拔。  
快感达到顶峰，南农的身体微微抽搐，随着一声无法抑制的呻吟声，他的分身终于喷薄出那股乳白色的液体。  
极致的爽感，让此刻的南农又累又迷醉，忘记了伏在他身上的人是陈炳林，他闭着眼睛，竟然有一种空虚的感觉。  
陈炳林抽出一张纸巾将手里之物擦了擦，随后在南农还沉浸在之前余味中时，手指沾满润滑液滑向南农的后穴。  
冰凉滑腻的一根手指毫无预兆地进入小穴，南农瞬间就从前一发的快感中回过味来，他踢着腿：“艹，陈炳林！你把手指拿出来！”话音未落，他只感觉陈炳林滑进自己身体里的那只手指一勾，刮过小穴的肉壁上一点，一股奇异的感觉直冲南农的脑门。  
刚刚释放完的分身瞬间硬挺，那种比之前更强烈的饥渴感从身体里涌了出来，就好像某种被忽略的本能突然被唤醒一般，南农觉得不妙，又控制不住想要索取更多。  
看到南农的变化，陈炳林舔了一下嘴唇，此刻露出这种表情的南农让他觉得口干舌燥，眼前不自觉地浮现出将南农弄哭的画面。  
陈炳林故意贴着他的身体，低声说道：“你的身体这么饥渴吗？才一根手指就吸得这么紧。”  
“滚！把你的手指拿出来，从我身上下去……”南农的声音里带着颤抖，还有他极力掩饰的呻吟，他这个语气听起来实在是没有一丝平时高高在上的气势。  
陈炳林坏心的在他话还没有说完的时候又塞进一根手指，南农惊叫出声，后面的话怎么也说不出来了。  
“你想过有一天自己会这样夹着双腿，在一个男人身下娇吟吗？太子爷？”  
“啊~”南农没有抑制住，破碎的话从他的喉咙里溢出：“你、你他妈、给我、记住，我、啊，不会——”  
陈炳林的手指曲着，在肉壁刮了一下又一下，南农的双腿和窄腰就软得不成样子。  
南农的分身硬挺、火热，比前一次还要猛烈，相信只要陈炳林的手指再拨刮几下，南农第二发的巅峰很快就会来临。  
但是，陈炳林故意不再触碰后穴里那个可以刺激到南农分身的G点，他在里面探索深入，又插入一根手指，就是不满足南农想要释放的欲望。  
只见南农的额头流出汗珠，涨红了脸，他快疯了，被陈炳林磨得、被即将达到却迟迟达到不了的快感折腾得。  
南农他自己都不曾意识到，此刻他晃动起了腰肢，试图用这个方法触碰后穴里自己的敏感点，让自己解脱。  
看到南农情不自禁的样子，陈炳林的喉结滚动，缓着声说道：“第一次总要疼的，你这么渴求，我就不忍了吧。”说完，陈炳林就把自己的手指从南农后穴里抽了出来。  
突如其来的空虚，让南农皱起眉头，有些不满，随后南农的身体被翻了过去，然后一根火热的硬物就抵在了他的小穴口。“你要——”  
陈炳林扶着南农的腰，随后一挺身，他那早已坚挺的肉棒就挤入了南农粉嫩的后穴里，南农只觉得后穴一痛，仿佛被撕裂一般，他双腿抖着，叫出了声：“啊！疼陈炳林你！”  
“别乱动！”沈炳林低吼道。  
南农浑身颤抖，眼里似乎有泪光闪过。  
沈炳林一手掐着南农的腰，一只手探向南农因为痛感瞬间软下去的分身。  
感觉到那只手的温度，南农忽略了一丝丝后穴的疼痛。  
陈炳林缓缓将自己的肉棒往深处送去，南农后穴的肉壁紧紧包裹着他，引着他失去最后的理智，他想用力地贯穿，但是他又怕南农受不了，只能一寸一寸拓张他的领地。  
陈炳林的额头流下大颗汗珠，手上套弄的动作不停，南农此刻觉得自己身在冰火两重天，分身的快感和后穴的痛感充实感让他天旋地转。  
感觉到手里的分身有抬头的趋势，陈炳林吸了一口气，随后他两只手锁住南农的窄腰用力往里一扣，他终于将自己的肉棒全部插入到南农的身体里了。  
此时，南农低低的呻吟声传进陈炳林的耳朵里，就像拨动了某个开关，只见他趴在南农的身上从之前慢慢抽动到疯狂耸动起来。  
南农的话，破碎，里面夹杂着再也无法抑制的娇喘声：“别、太、太快了……嗯~啊……你停……”  
陈炳林动着自己的腰，肉棒摩擦着小穴里的肉壁，娇喘声、水声和肉体碰撞声，充斥着整个房间。  
南农此刻觉得自己的后穴像要撕裂了、着火了，这样的感觉持续了一刻钟，南农终于在一波又一波的痛感之后，感受到了那一股令他沉迷、渴求的快感，快感随着陈炳林的抽动越发强烈，在快感面前，南农的全部理智一击即溃。  
后穴被肉棒填充的满足感与痛感交织着，快感与羞耻感交替着，让南农沉沦。  
  
南农如何也想不到，有一天他会被快感征服。三个月前的他也没预料到，三个月后的自己会失去一切，而且都是因为陈炳林这个男人。  
  
时间回到三个月前。  
陈炳林从布吉岛拍完戏回到学校的时候是凌晨两点，等他再睁开眼就是第二天天亮了，他只记得自己倒在床上，衣服都还没换就睡死了过去。  
陈炳林刚清醒不久，从床上爬起来打算洗个澡，衣服脱了一半就听门外吵吵闹闹，不一会儿震天的敲门声就进入到他的耳朵里。  
“来了，谁啊。”陈炳林趿拉着拖鞋，穿着短裤，丝毫没有顾忌自己明星的身份。  
寝室门打开，他首先看到的是一个穿着白衬衫的男生正背对着他，那人个子比他矮些、留着及脖颈的头发，全身的配饰和本身的气质让他看起来干净又贵气。  
陈炳林觉得奇怪：“请问有什么……”  
那个人转过身，清晨的阳光刚好从走廊尽头的落地窗投射进来，让人看得朦胧也心动。  
不知道是不是阳光的原因，光影里，那个人的嘴唇似乎是涂了口红一般略显粉嫩，他的眉眼看着有些温柔，若在别人脸上定是十分不合适的厚双眼皮在他这里硬是给锐利的少年平添了些许风流。  
陈炳林看得一愣，入演艺圈七八年的他见过许多漂亮的人，可面前这个倒也让他觉得世界俊男靓女并不只存在那个圈子里。  
那个人露出一个不明意味的表情看着陈炳林，手里拿着礼盒对陈炳林道：“陈炳林？”


End file.
